


The Ballad of John & Paul

by the7thbeatle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Slash, Brian Epstein - Freeform, Geoff Emerick, George Harrison - Freeform, George Martin - Freeform, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, McLennon, Ringo Starr - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thbeatle/pseuds/the7thbeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about John Lennon and Paul McCartney's romance :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liverpool (1957)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter/intro as well as my first story on Archive of our Own! Enjoy :)

"Oy, um, Lennon!"  

"Yeah, that's me; uh, who are you?" a tall, dark-haired boy around seventeen answered.  John Lennon was well known in town.  The bloke could sing well, and play guitar like no other at the time.  He had just got off a small stage after playing a set with his band, The Quarrymen.  

"Well, er, my name's James Paul McCartney, but, um, I go by Paul..."  John looked at him, slightly amused.  What was this Paul McCartney's deal?  He looked younger, and had a distinctive face: delicately shaped eyebrows, droopy, dreamy hazel-brown eyes and a mouth that seemed to curve up at the ends, naturally.  

"Did you want to audition for the Quarrymen or something?"  John's band needed another guitarist, and the auditions hadn't gone too well.  The teens in Liverpool just didn't dig rock and roll, and John was getting desperate.  

"Yeah, actually," Paul nodded, "I can play the guitar and sing.  Do you need me to—" but he was interrupted by an eager John.  "You're in!  Can you play Elvis and Chuck Berry and all that?"

"Of course!  I also know some Marvin Gaye and, I dunno, Carl Perkins."

"Brilliant!" John said happily, "C'mon, do you wanna come jam at my place?" 

"Yeah, I'd love to!"  Paul answered quickly.  He could already tell that he and John were going to be good friends...


	2. Hold Me Tight (1963)

As he recalled the first time he had met Paul, John smiled to himself.  They finally made it.  The toppermost of the poppermost!  Getting discovered by Brian Epstein was only the beginning.  

"Hi!" Paul entered John's bedroom and plopped onto the bed, interrupting John's thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"The day we first met." John replied.  

"When I asked to be in the Quarrymen?  Yeah, I remember being really happy that day, cos I got in, you know." Paul thought back six years previous, grinning to himself.  

"I was thinking, you know, how far we have come.  As the Beatles.  I mean, how did we do all this in six years?  It's amazing!"  John mused, happily.  

Paul listened with interest, thinking, Wow, six years I have been in love with him, and accidentally blurting out, "Yeah, six years that I've loved y—" he stopped himself hurriedly, but John was pretty quick.  "Six years that what?"  He was surprised, but not speechless, since he added, "Whoa, and I thought I was the one in love!"

"John?"

"What?"

"Please shut up."

"Ha ha, Paul, you can't make me, especially now that you've professed your love." He finished in a laughing, mocking voice.

"Seriously, shut up."  Paul leaned towards John and kissed him long and hard.  At first, the latter was taken by surprise and confusion, but he adapted fast, and kissed Paul back just as long and hard.  He placed his arms gingerly around Paul's neck, and he wanted them to be as close and intimate as possible.  Paul found himself thinking along the same lines, because even while they were kissing, he was lifting John's t-shirt and the two were moving into John's bed.  

Right when John had finished unbuttoning Paul's white shirt and as the two were messing up the bedcovers, George walked into John's room to ask where Ringo was, except that he received a bit of a shock..."What the BLOODY hell is going on?!" he yelped in surprise.  

"Well, shit, George can't you see we're busy?" Paul gasped as John desperately kissed his neck and collarbone.  Poor, unfortunate, innocent George, who was still in shock, simply stared and mouthed wordlessly while he slowly backed towards the door, and ran in the opposite direction.  

Running to the kitchen he found Ringo and tried to regain his speech with little success.  Ringo stared patiently and said, "You walked in on them shagging, didn't you?  Yeah, I was guessing they'd, uh, confess their love sooner or later.  Brian and George owe me twenty quid.  Each." 

"You—you knew they fancy each other?!"  George found his voice, which had gone hoarse at the sound of Ringo's words.  

"Oh, I think it goes way beyond fancying, but yeah, I had a feeling they did."  Ringo seemed unfazed by the fact that two of his friends were madly in love and they hadn't realised it until six years after becoming friends, but he had caught on quicker.  

"But...but..." George was obviously still in shock, "I think I'll have to sleep this out, Ringo.  Too much to process.  Good night."

"Night, then," Ringo said cheerfully, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" George only shook his head.  "Alright, but don't be surprised if you hear John and Paul moaning and groaning next door." He added mischievously, laughing at George's expression.  "And they'll probably announce some sort of engagement soon.  Fingers crossed, eh?"

George fainted out of shock, the hope that Ringo's prediction would come true, happiness, and of course, pure fangirliness.


	3. I Need You (1965)

After recording "Girl" and "Michelle" for their newest album, Rubber Soul, the Beatles went for a late night tea break across the street from EMI Studio and their house. An hour later, John and Paul said they felt tired and were going home to sleep. No one believed that story. 

George and Ringo waited a while before going home and eavesdropping at John's bedroom door (where John and Paul most likely were). 

"Oh God, Paul! More, more!" John's voice could be heard clearly right before Paul moaning "Oh yeah, do it, Johnny!" and "Harder!" way too many times. 

"So this must be how they get ideas for their songs. I mean, 'Oh yeah' is the beginning of 'I'll Get You', isn't it? And that song 'Hold Me Tight', I think Paul wrote it, is pretty self-explanatory!" George stared at the door, a look of dawning comprehension and amazement on his face. 

"Hold on," Ringo said, "They're talking about something that sounds like commitment." The two sniggered, but all the same, pressed their ears harder against the door to listen to John and Paul's conversation.

The two were still pretty breathless, when John said, more seriously,

"Paul?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Listen, love, I want to ask you something."

"Um, sure. Anything."

"D'you, um, want to, er, marry me?" 

There was a moment of suspense and tension for the four men. For George and Ringo, it was a moment of "Say 'yes,' Paul! Say 'YES!'" And for John and Paul, both were a little surprised and nervous. Then, Paul laughed and sighed, "Oh my God, I love you so much! Of course, I'll fucking marry you, John Lennon!"

After this, a lot of things happened at once. John and Paul embraced and kissed each other passionately, while Ringo, being Ringo, accidentally turned the doorknob as he and George whooped and both fell into John's room to find their friends in mid-shag in a messy bed with clothes strewn everywhere. 

"What the fuck?!" John yelled in surprise. 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" George pulled the lovers into a rib cracking hug with much strength for someone with a fairly skinny frame. Ringo tripped again sporting a bloody nose on his way to the happy couple. Pressing his nose with two fingers to stop the bleeding, he exclaimed, "John, Paul, you can't imagine my happiness that you're finally together! I wish—"

"Ringo, you don't have to get all gushy," Paul said laughing, "We heard you betting Geoff or someone fifty pounds that we were going to get married or something. 

"Dammit" muttered Ringo. And everyone laughed even more.


	4. The Wedding of John and Paul Lennon-McCartney (23 April, 1966)

It was a small ceremony, and the only attendees were George, Ringo, and their wives (George had gotten married a few months prior), and Brian Epstein, George Martin and Geoff Emerick as close friends. Invited guests were the members of the Rolling Stones and the Beach Boys. A Scottish judge named Robert O'Donnell whom they all called Doctor Robert presided over John and Paul. When the two first approached him to ask if they could get married, he was a bit worried, "I'd love to, boys, but same-sex marriage isn't legal in England...If there are legal records and such, you'll be forced to divorce or something. However, I could just do it in secret, but there can only be a few people present."

"It's fine!" Paul said quickly, "It's fine, because as long as John and I are together, we're married. We don't need legal records."

"Brilliant! It's settled, then. Allons-y! Geronimo!" Robert clapped his hands happily. John and Paul looked at him like he was bonkers. 

The vows:

"John. I loved and wanted you when we first met in 1957. I remember hiding my feelings when we worked, because I thought they'd get in the way of the band and our music. But, I had no idea you felt the same all along, and no words could truly be enough to express my love." Then Paul stuffed his speech into his jacket pocket, and performed a beautiful a capella rendition of "And I Love Him" (instead of "Her") which brought tears to John's eyes, as well as everyone present. 

"James Paul McCartney, I will admit that I wasn't quite in love when we met, but I felt this...strong attraction and I just knew you felt it, too. After playing our first gig in Hamburg when you first sang 'Besame Mucho' I found meself wishing that you were singing to me. I love everything about you, Paul. You have a sweet, sensitive and understanding side, and a fiery, passionate and explosive side. Love ya, Paulie." John, too, sang something for Paul, and it was an early version of "Don't Let Me Down" and Paul couldn't stop the happy tears trickling down his cheeks. 

After the vows, they put on their rings and the judge said the magic words: "By the power vested in me, as part 3A section 86 of the Shadow Proclamation, I pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss." Before making out, Paul added "Yeah, I'm the man, and he's the husband." And with that, the two held and kissed each other for the first time as a married couple. 

"So where are you going to honeymoon?" Keith Richards of the Rolling Stones inquired. "Scotland!" John said. Keith congratulated them, and John and Paul rejoined George and Ringo for a boys' night out.


	5. Love You To (1966)

Time went by as the Beatles began recording their newest album, Revolver.  It was the mark of a new rock era, and experimentation with music, recordings and drugs.  John and George were introduced to LSD, an extremely dangerous drug.  When they would trip together, they found that LSD, like marijuana, with which they experimented the previous year, stimulated certain senses, and helped them write more interesting and complex music.  Paul, however wanted to steer clear of this drug because he felt it was too shady and dangerous.  He and John had already argued about John's carelessness with his health, and John thought that Paul should just take it, to see what it's like.  

One night was particularly nasty for them:

"John, I swear, if I see you ONE more time getting high with George, I'm leaving for a bloody month!" Paul stormed into their bedroom and John angrily followed, yelling back, "Oh, that's just great!  Now you're fucking jealous because I'm spending more time with George and we HAPPEN to write good stuff together!"  

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Paul was beside himself at the accusation, but he took it a bit far, "Why?  SHOULD I BE? Are you two...?"  He trailed off, unable to finish.  

"You know what, Paul?  You are just jealous.  You just can't stand it that his input and songs are pretty good, and NOW you think I'm—that I'm— cheating?! On YOU?"  John's words stung, but he was hurt, too, and he began to cry out of sheer anger.  

"Well, how am I s'posed to know?"  Paul spluttered, "You're both on that LSD, and it can make you do things, you know?"  He was furious again as he thought of the drug's capabilities.  "I'm just...I'M SCARED, ALRIGHT?  I am terrified that it's gonna kill you."  He finished in a defeated tone.  

"Paul," John said in a choked voice, "Paul, baby, why didn't you just tell me?  Why didn't you just say you were scared for me?"  His eyes softened, and he walked over to hug his husband and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

This was the first time John had really apologised to anyone, the first time he was truly sorry for something he had done.  John didn't regret most of the things he said or did, even if they weren't good for his health.  But hearing Paul express his worries and fear that LSD was going to eventually kill him was a huge wakeup call.  He was really becoming addicted.  

"I'm sorry" he said again, stroking Paul's hair.  They sat on their bed in silence, Paul's voice was muffled as he cried into John's chest, and John, with silent tears streaking down his face holding Paul gently.  All because of Paul's fear that he might lose his husband and best friend because of a stupid drug.  

Their dispute was eventually followed by many more, until November, when Paul took LSD for the first time.  All four Beatles got hooked on the drug, and John and Paul, especially felt guilty whenever they thought of it.


	6. Here Comes the Sun (1969)

The Beatles had just finished filming the Let It Be documentary and album, which would be released the following year, and they wanted a break. They had produced some great pieces of work, including Sgt. Pepper, Magical Mystery Tour, the White Album and Abbey Road. George and Ringo wanted a break from the band, mainly to get away from John's preference over Paul's songs rather than George's or Ringo's songs. 

"Look, John," George started, "We don't want out, it's just we need a break. For all I know, I'll be missin' you guys in a week." John didn't reply immediately, and George looked at him apprehensively. "Alright, George. I didn't realise how much of an ass I've been. And I think we all need a break from The Beatles. Maybe permanently." 

"No, John, don't say that! I love the band, y'know? It's been great, but Ringo and I really want a short break. I don't want us all to break up."

Paul walked in to the room, stopping dead when he heard the words "break up" and "band". "What is going on? What are you two talking about?" His tone was angry, but also worried. "George and Ringo want a break from The Beatles. I do, too, as a matter of fact." John answered. 

"But why? Has something happened? Is it me and John, George?" Paul asked anxiously. George said gently, "Paul, it's alright. Nothing's happened, but I guess that John favouring your songs over mine and Ringo's does play a part." Paul and John exchanged a guilty look, saying nothing. 

"Hey guys," Ringo had just entered, "Am I interrupting something?" The other three stared at him, sadly, until John broke the silence by saying, "Well, Ring, we have been talking about taking a break from The Beatles. Not permanently, I hope, but we all need a break. What do you think?" 

Ringo seemed OK about the whole thing; he was a very easygoing bloke. "It's alright, I guess. As long as this isn't a break up. Cos I like us, The Beatles. We're a fucking great band."


	7. I Read the News Today, Oh Boy... (8 December, 1980)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hate that I'm uploading this two days before the anniversary of John's death. This is the last chapter, and please feel free to leave comments and/or votes and such! Also, I'm on wattpad and Instagram with the same username @/the7thbeatle :) if you ever want to check out my pages

John and Paul walked twice around Central Park, enjoying their time, and hoping that people wouldn't mind too much if the two held hands in public. They needn't have worried, for in New York, they had anonymity. Which was perfect. Occasionally there were overexcited fans that were desperate for autographs, but other than that, life was alright. 

"Excuse me, sirs," a young man with a picture and pen was trying to catch up to them, "May I please have an autograph? I am a huge Beatles fan!" John and Paul shrugged at each other, and said to the man, "Sure you can," and signed the photo. The young man thanked them and walked away. 

After walking and chatting for another half hour John and Paul decided to head on home, and maybe invite George and Ringo for a drink at the nearby bar. They stopped in front of the stairs to check the time, when someone said, "Mr Lennon" and before John could turn around or ask who it was, four gunshots hit him in the back. Paul saw that the gunman was the bloke who had asked them for an autograph, and screamed "Help! Someone call 911!" Paul tried to staunch the pool of blood coming from an unconscious John, but his hands shook so badly he couldn't do much. Luckily, someone had called 911 and an ambulance was there in minutes, but every second that ticked by was a moment lost for John. As the medics put John on a stretcher and hauled him into the truck, Paul gasped, "Please. Please let me stay with him. He's m—my husband. Please." The medics decided to let him on, partly because he was Paul Fucking McCartney and partly because they could tell how much the two loved each other. 

There was a hospital across the street from Central Park, and John was attended to very quickly. Paul had to wait outside John's room for four hours before the doctor came and said, "I'm so sorry. He doesn't have much time. But you can talk to him, if..." Even the doctor was holding back the tears. Paul simply nodded and went inside. 

John's glasses had been removed and were on the table to his left. They were extremely bloody, but otherwise in good shape. John squinted at Paul's blurry, unmistakable shape, and smiled weakly, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Paul burst into tears and replied, "D-don't say th-that, J-John. Please. My l-love, you'll b-be okay." John just looked at him, with silent tears streaking his pale, pained face. "It's alright, Paulie...I love you." 

Paul looked into John's eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, and said shakily, "You know the time we met, I s'pose you might say we were playing hard to get. We d-didn't understand shit, but we sang. All the time, yeah? And when we cried, or a-argued, you'd always comfort me in the end with your fucking g-gorgeous smile. John, I am so happy, so glad you came along, into my life." John smiled curiously, asking, "I've always wondered 'Why me?! How am I that lucky?' I always thought I was the lucky one, having you come into me life." He shuddered slightly, and said, "You know, baby, I don't think I have much time. I can't go much longer, Paul. I am so weak!" 

"No. John Winston Lennon-McCartney you are the strongest, toughest and most loving man I know and it's alright. You don't have to hold on, for me. I'm okay, now. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Paul started singing John's old song "If I Fell" while John's face softened and he no longer hurt. He sank into a blissful, and eternal sleep while his only love sang to him. Paul kissed him for the last time, and tasted the sweet sadness of John's last breath.


End file.
